highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirzechs Lucifer
Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, was the Satan Lucifer who was in charge of Domestic Affairs, prior to the events of 666. He is the former heir to the Gremory Clan, the eldest child of Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory and the older brother of Rias Gremory. Sirzechs is also the husband of Grayfia Lucifuge and the father of Millicas Gremory. Known as the Crimson Satan, he is the former leader of the Four Great Satans who ruled the Underworld with the title of "Lucifer". His peerage is said to be the strongest group in the Underworld. Appearance Sirzechs is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father, Zeoticus, similar to Rias. In fact, Issei has described him as the male version of Rias. In his true form, Sirzechs takes the form of the Power of Destruction in the shape of a human with crimson aura. Personality As a Gremory, Sirzechs is shown to be very kind and caring towards others, preferring to have things sorted out through talking instead of fighting. He also has a very laid-back personality, preferring to do things at his own pace and causing his wife to punish him for it. Humorously, when he's up to his usual antics, the mere mention of his wife's name is enough to make him apologize immediately. However, Sirzechs does have a serious side, which he has only revealed twice: during his fight against Creuserey Asmodeus and his confrontation with Hades. Sirzechs is considered as a siscon because of his deep love for his younger sister, Rias Gremory, and as an overprotective and loving father for his son Milicas Gremory. Sirzechs also has a childish and playful side, shown when he deeply enjoyed posing as Satan Red while playing with his son Milicas, but then becoming upset over his son choosing Oppai Dragon over Satan Red, acting in a jealous manner. Sirzechs is revealed to have a perverted side which is directed solely toward Grayfia, as he stated to Issei that he is free from distraction when he gropes his wife's breasts. History When Sirzechs was born, he floated in the air releasing the Power of Destruction which was so powerful even when he was a newborn, it could disintegrate or deform surrounding furniture and decoration without a trace. None of the doctors could touch him, except Venelana who held her son and asked her husband Zeoticus on what his name would be to which he replied, "Sirzechs". At 17 years old, in the Gremory castle town's public hall, Sirzechs would play piano and sing nursery rhymes with children. He was very close with the people of the Gremory territory. Attending a social gathering attended by Beelzebub's relative, he got into a fight with the prince by protecting the heir of Oriax until Grayfia intervened. Sirzechs fell in love at first sight with the silver-haired beauty. Sirzechs was originally the intended heir of the House of Gremory until he became the Satan Lucifer, passing the right to his younger sister Rias. He is also the childhood friend and rival of Ajuka Beelzebub, both being extremely powerful. In the past there was a quarrel between the Old Satan faction, who wanted to continue the War against Angels and Fallen Angels, and the Anti-Satan faction, who wanted to prevent this for the sake of the Devils. Sirzechs, at the time, was an ace of the Anti-Satan faction alongside Ajuka and was even called a Hero. The result of the quarrel was the fleeing of the Satan faction to the end of the Underworld, and the creation of the current Devil society. It was also during that time that Sirzechs met Grayfia and fell in love with her. They would meet in secret during the Devil Civil War. The two of them eventually married each other after the end of the conflict between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti Satan Faction. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Sirzechs made his first appearance in Volume 2 during Rias' engagement party, where he indirectly (but purposely) helped break off her engagement with Riser Phenex. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 4, Sirzechs went to the Kuoh Academy along with his father for Rias' class observation day. Later, he and Serafall Leviathan were sent as the representatives of the Devils during the peace talk between the three factions, which was invaded by the Khaos Brigade. Despite so, the peace talk ended without any serious problems, and the leaders of the Three Factions successfully signed a peace treaty. In Volume 5, he and the rest of the Satans attended the opening ceremony for the Young Devils Gathering, asking each of them to speak out their dreams for the future and starts the Rating Game for the Young Devils Gathering by arranging a Rating Game between his sister, Rias, and Sona Sitri, Serafall's sister, handing a medal to Saji after the match for his excellent performance. In Volume 6, Sirzechs appears in Rias and Diodora Astaroth's Rating Game, which had been interfered by Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction where he confronted one of the leaders of the Old Satan Faction, Creuserey Asmodeus, attempting to reason with him to no effect before being forced to fight and kill him. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 8, Sirzechs appears in the Hyoudou residence during his supposed meeting with the other Satans, informing Rias that she will be undergoing a ceremony at the Ruins of Connection. Later on, he, Grayfia, and the other Satans acted as the Satan Rangers during the trials at the Ruins of Connection where he fought against Issei in the last trial and was able to overwhelm Issei with ease even after Issei used Rias' breasts as a power up. In Volume 9, he and Azazel has a conversation on the Hero Faction, talking about how they are gathering Longinus and Balance Breaker users in their organization. In Volume 10, he appears after Issei's battle with Sairaorg informing him about his promotion test to Middle-Class Devils. In Volume 11, he revisits the Hyoudou Residence to get the confirmation of Issei, Akeno, and Yuuto for the middle-class promotion, telling Issei he can call Rias by her name even in front of him before once again telling him to call him brother, which caused him to be hit by Grayfia using a harisen, telling him that he is going overboard. He also arranges for Ravel to become Issei's manager. In Volume 12, Sirzechs and Azazel went to the Realm of the Dead to confront Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead, attempting to prevent Hades from making any moves on the Underworld. Sirzechs later reveals his "true form" to comply with Hades' demand but warns him that he is unhappy with what Hades did to his sister, Rias, and his brother-in-law, Issei, and assured him that should they fight, he would eliminate him without restraint or hesitation. Afterward, he and Azazel discussed about the aftermath of the crisis as well as about "one", known as the individual, and the "circle", known as the group. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Sirzechs was seen at the end of Volume 17, talking with the captured Euclid, asking why Euclid did such actions and comments that Issei is a brother that he can be proud of which Euclid sarcastically apologizes that he couldn't do the same while calling Sirzechs naive. Sirzechs was seen talking to Azazel in the latter part of Volume 18 where they talked about the floating island Agreas that was stolen from them by Rizevim. Sirzechs told him that what was inside the island was essential for the creation of the Evil Pieces and the Brave Saint cards. He also told that there are only one thousand sets remaining and it is crucial for them to retrieve the island as the Evil Pieces has already made a deep impression on the culture of the Devils and the Underworld. In Volume 21, Sirzechs appears to help Issei when fighting against the 666's core. After both of them fail to deal any sufficient damage on 666, Sirzechs assembles his peerage to implement Azazel's plan of trapping 666 inside the Isolation Barrier Field. Before leaving, Sirzechs hypnotizes his wife Grayfia, leaving her behind much to her dismay as Sirzechs proceeds to depart along with the remaining members of his peerage while Issei looks on in distraught. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Sometime after Issei's match with Baraqiel in Volume 22, Ajuka had summoned him to his personal research facility in the Satan’s territory, there he showed him a large screen displaying a live broadcast of Azazel and the others in the Barrier Field who were battling Trihexa. They reveal that communication is possible also that supplies are regularly sent over for them and that it's currently confidential with only a few people are aware of it. Sirzechs was the third to appear on the monitor, he was relived that Issei was alright after they parted last time. he, Azazel and Ajuka reveled the reason for this meeting was that they're establishing a secret intelligence bureau called EXE and they want Issei to be its intelligence officer, with the establishment being planned for 2 to 3 years from now after dealing with the post-war rehabilitation and the management of the international tournament. While is not confident enough on taking such a role, Sirzechs told him that for now he will need to learn together with his team over time, he responds by saying he will think about it. In Volume 23, Issei paid a visit to Ajuka's research facility to speak with the former leaders once again. As he explained the events that has happened since then, Sirzech congratulated him and was also happy that his younger sister was also on a winning streak, he exclaimed that he could fight Trixeha now with a peace of mind while landing a stunning blow on the beast. In Volume 24, Sirzechs and Azazel talked with Ajuka about the successions of the new 7 Great Satans System with their agenda being to have Issei and Vali to be named as 2 of successors, although they heard politicians associated with the first-generation Bael raised objections to this. When Sirzechs question the minimal condition for them to succeed, Ajuka confirmed those must at least be within the top 4 of the tournament They also worried over Hades taking action behind the scenes, but Azazel showed confidence that the Two Heavenly Dragons will handle it. When discussing which title would suit Issei best, Azazel leaned more towards Asmodeus as it represents lust, though Sirzechs recommended a special 8th seat just for him, a comment that stunned Ajuka while Azazel laughed. Siszechs desired to pass on his Crimson Satan title to his "brother-in-law", Ajuka promised to pass on his words to Issei and Rias. He then expressed looking forward to seeing his nephews and nieces in the future, Azazel jokingly added that there will be a ton of kids with different mothers, he even assumed that Sona may have children then. Serafall objected his statement saying any of Sona's groom candidates must be stronger than her and defeat Sirzechs, whom the latter was brought in one sidedly but had no objections. Odin and Zeus then joined in on the conversation which was soon changed to about their kids who will be going up against Issei soon. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Lucifer and leader of the Four Great Satans, Sirzechs is one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld. In fact, along with Ajuka Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he is one of three Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, far exceeding even those of the Four Original Satans. His father, Zeoticus, has stated that Sirzechs and Ajuka's immense power made it so that there was no other position worthy for them besides being SatansVolume 12, Satan.. Upon seeing Sirzechs' True Form for the first time, Ddraig felt so awed at his strength that he called him a true monster, a further testament to Sirzechs' powerVolume 21, Last.DxD Ani and Otouto — United Front —. *'Power of Destruction' (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): Sirzechs inherited the Power of Destruction from his mother. He has overwhelming mastery of his Power of Destruction that allows him to eliminate anything it touches. Azazel had stated that the main reason why Sirzechs was chosen to be a Satan was due to his mastery of the Power of Destruction. **'Ruin the Extinct '( ): Sirzechs' special technique, also known as Demonic Bullets of Annihilation.Through years of training along with the Demonic Power talents of the Gremory, Sirzechs has become able to shape his Power of Destruction into numerous, highly mobile spheres able to eliminate things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. He was able to precisely guide his destruction energy sphere into Creuserey Asmodeus' body through his mouth and destroy Ophis' snake without causing any damage to the latter. During his fight with Issei, Ddraig noted that Sirzechs' Power of Destruction is at an abnormal level, speculating that Sirzechs may have placed all his talent and effort into the concept of “eliminating”. **'Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction '(人型に浮かび上がる滅びのオーラ, Hitogata ni Ukabiagaru Horobi no Ōra): Sirzechs' true form. He can convert himself into the Power of Destruction that destroys everything regardless of his will. The full releasing of his powers was enough to cause an earthquake felt in the entire Realm of Dead. According to Azazel, Sirzechs compresses the Power of Destruction into a human shape that releases demonic powers that are ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer. This form's power is enough that Azazel commented that Sirzechs could have easily defeated Hades, one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. However, Sirzechs is unable to fully control this form as the Power of Destruction spreads without his command. Master Magician: According to Akeno, Sirzechs is an ultimate Wizard-Technique type fighter. In addition to the Power of Destruction, Sirzechs has exceptional skills in using magic, using defensive circles powerful enough to defend against attacks from Creuserey Asmodeus, who was empowered by Ophis' snake enough to increase his powers to Satan-Class. In Volume 21, he learned from Azazel an hypnotism spell powerful enough to subdue Grayfia, a Devil with Satan-Class powers. * Transformation: Sirzechs appears to be proficient in using transformation magic, as Okita mentioned that he met Sirzechs in the form of a black cat. * Teleportation: Sirzechs is able to use teleportation from the human realm to the Underworld immediately. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sirzechs is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. By combining physical combat skills with his Power of Destruction, Sirzechs was able to easily overwhelm Issei, another master hand-to-hand combatant in his Scale Mail Armor. Master Technician: Issei has noted that Sirzechs is a technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of his demonic powers and skills to dispatch enemies efficiently. During his fight with Issei in Volume 8, he could use his power of destruction and magic skills in different ways to neutralize Issei's attacks and easily corner him. Flight: Being a Devil, Sirzechs can fly using his wings. Trivia *In Funimation's subtitles, Sirzechs' name is misspelt as Sir Zechs. *Sirzechs' name is derived from the names of two characters from the Gundam TV series, Char Aznable of Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 and Zechs Merquise of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. *Sirzechs claimed in Volume 6 that he once dreamed of being a musician, which was fulfilled when he composed the Oppai Dragon song to deactivate Issei's Juggernaut Drive. *Sirzechs loves to play the role of "Satan Red" with the "Maou Squadron". *Sirzechs is one of the two known Devils to be placed among the ranks of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", along with Ajuka Beelzebub. *Sirzechs is the only person among the devils who was able to make a sacred creature into his servant. *Sirzechs is over two hundred years old, having reincarnated Souji Okita as his Knight in the late 1800s. *Sirzechs owns a crimson sports car that has a simple design, but an elegant look. He would on his days off work, take his son Millicas for a one-hour drive. Azazel installed modifications such as missile launchers, machine guns and other kinds of weaponry, it can even go into space. *Sirzechs is the only current Satan to have killed an Old Satan Faction leader, as he killed Creusery Asmodeus. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Satan Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Gremory Clan Category:Featured Article